narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SBNT Saga
My message wall is acting funny but anyone can join just open a headline and feel Free to make your own story and bring you own characters this is for all who are interested again my message wall is acting up not letting me reply to messages..... just edit and add your charcters to make him/her apart of the story as well as the situations battles and people you want them to face and bring ... the more characters we have in this the better and more fun it can be. possibilites are endless here ''' The 5 great nations in honor of honoring thier great treaty they are throwiung an hosting an event that will take place all over the 5 great nations.. The prizes are 2 of the Sacred tools of the Sage of the six paths''' as well as money that was put in the pot by all 5 nations as well from other nations all are encouaged to apply and join as well Battle Nexus Anyone who is a capable shinobi is allowed to enter the Shinobi Battle Nexus Tournament however be warned that some of the world greatest fighters, criminals and most dangerous indivdivals will be in this battle Join with extreme caution if you do not feel as thought your abilites are able to help you make your way thru the tournament we recomment sitting out top next year when it will be hosted again.IN the event that you were killed in this battle we herby state that there is nothing we can do but send a leter of condolesnces to your family if need be. you will be asked to sign a waiver that staes what ever hurt harm or danger you experience will solely be on you and you personally we are not to blame for your misfortunes. Any items lost will be brought to Kumogakure and place in the lost and found section upon entry of the Village Nexus Points Each time you engage in a battle a score count will begin monitering things such as damage given ,damage taken style point win, losses or even death, or those killed. Style points will also given as well as duration of the fight rack up as many as you can in the one month time and by the end of the month whoever has the mst Nexus points wins the Tournament RULE #1 Cheating is enncouraged You are fighting for your lives here... not everyone is going to be noble to allow you to live just because they defeat you .. others will go to drastic measures to beat or maybe even kill you... be preapred to do that same Do not be afraid to make allainces and truces with certain characters but be warned betrayal can come at any moment...... so be mindful of who you team up with..... Rule 2 Upon entry you will be placed with a camera drone that will view your battle record and performance within each battle adding to your Nexus score which will be needed later on it is possible to steal nexus points from other players during what called the Ninja Flash round Rule 3 See rules 1 and 2 this speaks for itself That said everyone prepare lets see what shinobi out there is capable of being the strongest thei is and win it all Raido vs Tamotsu rematch After starting his portion of the Tournament in the outskirts of Amegakure he wonders thru the rain with his eyes peeled knowing that any one of the these contestants could jump out after him however the one person who did jump out at him caught even him off guard. Well if it sint you with the ugly sash and those disgusting eyes of your Tamotsu Yukimura said while jumping dowm from the last building that lead back to Amegakure.. What are you here for now.... or was the ass whipping you took last time not enough Raido said arrogantly Such arrogance and you already know what I am here for Tamotsu charged immediately and using the rain to his advantage Certain-kill Ice Spears turning the rain into shards of ice which deadly sharp points. The points it Raido no matter how fast he moved but avoided any vital hits This is not gonna turn out good in my especially in an environment favorable to him, he thought he had to use the Space time migration to phase thru the Raining spears to avoid being killed Tamotsu noticed then and immediately stopped the attack... this is new you didnt use that ability in our last battle.. were you keeping secrts from me He asked in a humorous tone. Dont worry anything you didnt see the 1st time you will get to witness this time around he teleported right in front of Tamotsu and began to assualt him with his taijutsu skills, Argh tamostu gurnted as Raido foot hit him smooth in the face foolowed by a punch and open hand stike to the nose and a shot to the sterum. This combo disoriented Tamotsu and just when he thought he learned the sequence he stikerd onl for Raido to teleport behind him with a elbow to the head and back in front of him for a kick to the gut which sent him dashing into a puddle. Damnmmit Tamostu thought its clear he has the taijtsu advantage and i cant hold his position with all that damn teleporting but i can at least box him in he thought I have to get him into my Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals i stand a better chance of going toe to toe with him there Alright Uchiha i figured you out and your going down He bluffed he used the water on the grpund to use his revered Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to shoot an large amount of water toward Raido which conveyed on his position quick NOw tamotsu said if i can only get him to sit still for one single second i can trap him. Raido immediatly countered with a water tech of his ownb to go agasint the flow of the water to match its speed Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks the sharks rained down on the waterfall and met at a singualr point and Just when Rado prepared to use another attack he watched a endless amount of mirros appear all around him and stratch for what seem like miles on end. Ive improved my Mirror technique since our last battle now you cant simply teleport thru anymore you cant even phase thru them this time ive improved thier dexterity with both my Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique and this he yelled Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Walls of earth leaped from the ground trapping him into a largely confined space this also gave way tpo those Mirrors still danincg around him each with a reflection of Tamotsu in them. Well il be damned you not only learned but you improved after just one battle but you still have to fight me all the traps in the wolrd wonthelp you put me outta of Comission. Raido Stated Raido in his mind didnt expect him to come back with such intelligence as he lost his cool the first time rather quickly in battle he notice the calmer mind Tamotsu came with allowed him to think things over of how we palnned his attack. NOw then shall we begin let see that Sharingan save your ass this time Tamotsu sneered as he tasted what was certain victory. The mirros all lit up like Christmas morning and each attacked Raido with the Water Release: Wild Water Wave he dodged a few but stil took the brunt of the attack. Argh Raido screamed as the torrent of watter slammed him into the chakra reinforced earth wall that seemingly wished for his demise as well.. he got up only to be bombarded with the attack again and sent back into the wall twice as hard this time.. Whats this the great Raido Uchiha boxed in and cornered like the rat he is.. no escape no back up and nop excuses you and the rest of the Uchiha clan will meet thier end once I wipe you off the face of the earth there will be one less in the world. The Assualt contiunes What’s the matter no witty comeback, no jokes or maybe you just need something to give you a reason to scream out again huh whatdda ya say to that he said insanely as he used his Water Clone Technique to hold a spot in each mirror and then use Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique What can i say Raido the dogs want a piece of the action to he smirked arrogantly Raido quickly used his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to destroy the wolves in all directions even destroying a few of the mirrors in the process and knocking Tamotsu completely out of his. Sorry ole buddy had to put the dogs back on their leash you know we can’t have these mutts running around like that we don’t want them to get lost '' Raido shot back at Him However an idea began to formulate in the back of his mind... it was obvious Tamotsu favors boxed in combat where he can minimize the chance of me dodging his attacks... he wants to fight me in a controlled area which means most of my bigger attacks will affect him.. The pressure will force him to remove either the mirrors or the earth walls giving me more breathing room. He thought clasping his hands together Okay let try out theory number one Fire Release: Searing Inferno Flame Blast giant flames shot from Raido mouth which surround the entire area hitting Tamotsu again and this time burning him slightly Raido teleported up to the Off balance Tamotsu and wailed on him with a flurry of strikes and ended off with a punch to the face which caused blood to leak from tamotsu nose. The force from the blow causes him to go thru a few of his mirrors and slam into his own wall which cracked. Just what i wanted to see Raido quoted now to turn it up a notch Fire Release Fire Blast Jutsu the giant flame symbol shot out of Raido mouth with such force it sent him careening into the earth wall and slammed into tamotsu with such force it went completely thru the earth wall and back on the outside. Left with no choice he had to remove the mirrors and earth wall to conserve more chakra he force of that last shot caused him to break a few ribs and even tear his abominable muscle. ''Fuck Tamotsu said to himself i put everything on that plan... well looks like it off to tactic 2 Now what we’re saying about looking like a rat trapped... because it looks like to me that the once powerful predator has just become the prey all over again Radio said in an overconfident voice as he jumped forward... No lie I’ve taken my damage here he noticed quietly but i can’t let him see me sweat e enjoys taking weakness and using it against his opponent he continued Using his Sharingan he saw that Tamotsu was definitely conserving chakra but didn’t under for what but was determined to make him expend it all... Nice trick you had back there but you own strength became its greatest weakness you see while you could move freely between your ice mirrors you limited you mobility with the Earth wall making yourself vulnerable to the same style of attack as you used on me. A sure hit he said while activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan but I’ll see to it you learn that lesson the hard way Raido snickered. Tamotsu could no longer stand for the mockery but had to keep his cool this was the thing he had to be prepared for when dealing with a fighter such as this a trash talker Fine then you want a new trick then Tamotsu gestured then watch closely Water Clone Technique he proceeded to make 10 clones of himself and then this is where it gets good Hiding in Mist Technique each clone used the technique which made it stronger to confuse his sharingan. WHO do you think i am a nursling really you’re going to try and confuse me with this my Sharingan is far more advanced them what you give it credit for and - Now to add some the final touch Bringer of Darkness technique a darkness thick as could be swallowed the immediate area robbing Raido of his sight as well as stabilizing the mist making it thicker Raido couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face at this point Certain-Kill Ice Spears Tamotsu yelled Giant ice spears slashed thru the darkness like a knife thru butter and each tore at Raido ripping clothes and flesh alike. Jesus Raido said i can’t see shit i didn’t even see that damn attack he said ripping off his red armored vest and half of his shirt Fine then this is how you want it Raido stated in anger SHIT JUST GOT REAL Overwhelming Not so much of a smart mouth are you.... see you are worthless without your eyes just like the rest of your clan Tamotsu sneered. As he continued to rain blows from his clones on Raido.. At this point I’m slipping in my own blood.... i have to do something the pride of my clan ride on my back and i can’t let it die in a fight such as this especially not to a clan we defeated Raido sharingan glared and activated the rib stages of his Susanoo protecting him from the constant barrage of attack Tamotsu dished out. What’s this..... Is that the legendary I’ve heard so much about doesn’t look like much to me''Tamotsu said sighing almost relived as it seemed to pose no threat .....Protect what’s around you but what about this Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave the tide of the water blasted into the ribcage lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the ground the force even caused some of the Susanoo ribs to crack. ''See not much of anything to be worried about he nodded in with his statement from earlier. I’ve had my fun I’m finishing this Certain kill ic- Argghhhhhhhhh Raido yelled as he pushed the Susanoo to its full form the creature possessed a complete body, including lower Extremities, which a visible when it emerged from the ground, as well as two entirely different sides that were conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. In awe Tamotsu stopped .. he witnessed the creature was huge compared to him and it only did more of an insult for Raido to say IM not finished yet Final Susanoo(Raido) The creature had a cloak appear over its horn and two swords appear i of hands even got bigger.. With one swing of its swords it destroyed all of Tamotsu s water clone and hit him dispelling the darkness technique.. It sent him flying into a distant tree which was knocked off its roots.... Well now Raido said about as arrogantly as he could.. ‘‘You didn’t get to finish your sentence you were going to do what now'' I think something got ahold your tongue and you became speechless Tamotsu realized he was outclassed and out overpowered the little composure he had left was gone he ran full speed monstrosity .. YOU ARE A FUCKING DEADMAN HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE MY CLAN WITH YOUR CHEAP TRRRRHRHRHRHRHRHRRRRIIICCCCKKK he summoned the last of his chakra had to give to use his most potent attack Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique A large torrent of water appeared behind Tamotsu and a Massive shark was shot from behind his whole body.. well Tamotsus ultimate attack just so happens to be one of my finals trump card as well Raido smiled in conjuncture with his susanoo Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique the two sharks clashed for minutes with both sides weakening Raido managed to overpower Tamotsus thanks to his susanoo the resulting blast sent Tamotsu crashing into the ground defeated and unable to move Tamotsu laid there in the puddle in disbelief.. Raido on the other hand deactivated susanoo tired and drained form this long wavering battle… You know…. he said breathing heavily I'' could kill you right now but I want you to live with the shame you faced here today This moment will haunt you as you go about trying to regain your clans foothold in the world. Do you remember what I said to you the 1st time we fought'' he continued. NO I don’t Tamotsu barely managed to say nor do I care now leave me the FUCK alone you won.. And now you stand here to mock me even further you are low he ranted on.. ''You still fear what you don’t understand .. and that is why my process still eludes you... think about it while you lay there and once you let that marinate for a time allowing it to make you stronger come seek me out again…. I look forward to the day….Raido said while leaving . The camera drone recorded all battle data and showing Raidos total score and rating before flying off in the distance behind him… with the rain continuing to fall. Rogen Toriyama stood in the stands watchign the battle and was itching to face Raido Uchiha but Yasuki Hatake came up behind him and said " looks like i'm gonna have a fun time against Raido" rogen just looked behind him and laughed and said "good luck" Next series of battles Yasuki Hatake vs Raido Uchiha Yasuki jumped down as Raido was walking away and said "i'll be your next oponent once your ready Raido." A new face….. Raido said slowly turning around… careful cuz I plan on holding you to that once I return ..and don’t worry ill find youjust take care of yourself till then he said as he teleport to away I look forward to it Raido but then looked up at everyone in the stands and thought to himself "if Raido isn't my oponent right now then who is?" I think I have the answer to that question Said Setsuna Hatake Stepping out into the clear....'' you wanna know whose next …. Its depends on how you answer me I can either be your ally or your very next opponent'' he remarked reaching for the handle of his sword To the left a warp hole opened and Raido Teleported back into the Fray Well now how about that bat- who are you Raido questioned looking at Setsuna puzzled..'' I am Setsuna Hatake and simply put I am either your friend or your depending on how you answer me as well… it seems that we have 3 fighters here and you know what they say .. twos a company threes a crowd'' He went on I don’t know about allies… but looks like we a triple threat fight on our hands Raido said activating his Sharingan.. I say we rectify this situation am I right Yasuki Hatake "Couldn't agree with you more" Yasuki grabbed a kunai out of his back pocket and prepared himself for battle. Thats what i like to hear Said Raido as he positioned himself while Setsuna pulled his sword out… Think fast Raido yelled Teleporting up in the air Fire Release Burning Eagle a giant eagle covered in flames dispelled from Raido mouth and swooped down on Setsuna and Yasuki position. Yasuki countered with his Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion hitting the eagle and causing an explosion that also released steam. The steam began to engulf the entire to which Setsuna thought maybe there’s a way I can use this to my advantage…. the one with the Sharingan is definitely a problem I don’t know what to expect out of him ….and this other one he shares the same last name as I do his talent in water release ninjutsu to seems to be on par with mine since he can use the Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion.. he thought. I’m going to have to buy some time here Water Clone Technique... 3 water clones appeared around Setsuna… now to extend the steam reach and increase the density of its heat Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning ash was sent spreading along the mist he bit down with such force to ignite the flames hoping to buy time to deal with these formidable shinobi.. Yasuki saw what setsuna and decided that he'd take care of raido first then setsuna and solve the mystery as to why they have the same last name. Rogen launched Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu at Raido. Raido who was watching Setsuna use his technique pondered on his next move.. both men seem to have a good grip on the situation and seem to try nullify his Sharingan and remove it from the picture.. in the corner of his eye he saw a brilliant flare and fire advancing on his spot in the trees. That bastard how did he see me teleport up here he thought No matter Ill hit both them with an attack of a wide range he teleported around the fire and countered with Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks a massive wall of sharks rose up in the form of a tidal wave hoping to converge on Both Setsuna and Yasuki. Yasuki jumped in front of Setsuna and did "Shadow clone jutsu" making 2 other clones appear beside him and then used Fire Release: Fire Shield Technique protecting both him and setsuna weakining the technique but it still hit him. What the Hell Raido said in utter shock that Yasuki would protected setsuna from the attack Bewildered by such actions what was that about... he thought to himself they must know each other and be working working together … Im strong but these can Two can hold their own .....their not fodder type ninja he thought ''I don’t know why you did that Yasuki….. but I want an answer why protect someone you don’t know he questioned activating his Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan just in case… I Know we all are Konaha Ninja even though I left and clearly so did Setsuna but I would never kill a comrade He stated strongly. Setsuna more than surprised himself and quoted to Yasuki you remind me of my older brother...he was quick on his feet just like how you were just now … but why did you protect me im capable of defending myself…...... I just didn’t have technique ready that all he laughed Standing there, clones already dispersed the front of yasuki's clothes were charred and burned and his face had ash and cuts on it. panting heavily he saw Setsuna's and Raido's look and knew what they were wanting to know. "i dont know why i would help you setsuna all i know is that it's something my friend would do" Yasuki then saw the opening he needed and took it Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique shooting it at Raido. Son a bitch Raido yelled as the fire was close. He's tryna cook me alive Raido Yelled…. He used his Kamui as his left sharingan focus on the attack he manages to send it away barely but still had the upper portion of his outfit burned by the intensity of the heat. I see that you prefer your Uchiha cooked well done... had it not been for that technique Kakashi taught me Id be cooking on an open fire… I see you guys want this end as one way and I’ll be damned if it’s gonna be with me losing Not today Raido quoted ….. That attack you just used told me everything I needed to know so let’s even up the numbers shall Raido clapped his hands together Wood Clone Technique A clone of wood grew out of Raido Body'' looks like time for me to turn up the heat'' he said Activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once more he sneered back at Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique 5 huge dragon shot from Raido mouth at High speed charging toward Setsuna and Yasuki… Setsuna quickly readied his guard with Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique to counter While the other clone of Raido used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to seemingly try and box them in Battle 2 Rogen Toriyama vs Kyū Ketsuki A man appeared, "What's cooking ?" he asked Rogen. Rogen looks up at Kyū and says "oh ya know waitin to find out who my next opponent is, i hate waiting......." "So, I have to fight you, I hate fighting," mimicked Kyū. "Ya ya ya we all know you hate fighting lol" Rogen said as he jumped from the stands onto the battle field waiting on Kyū. Kyū saw Rogen, as nano-sized Bat's appeared and carried him, to the battle field. "Always gotta make a special entrance dont ya?"said Rogen. "Ah,...! I escaped a war and am spending my precious time with ya, don't distrurb me,"said Kyū in a troubled voice. activating his Eagle Eye rogen asked "can we start yet?" "A Shinobi should be ready, all the time, you can start,.." said Kyū in a troubled voice. "ok if you say so" Rogen formed handsigns and attcked kyu with Wind Release: Pressure Blast. The Wind hit Kyū, who dispersed, to form Bat's, revealing a Bat Clone Technique. Kyū then appeared behind Rogen, as his bat's began sucking out Rogen's chakra. Rogen jumped away from Kyū and charged at him using taijutsu. Kyū took out his Knight Sword and extended it toward's Rogen. Rogen stopped in his tracks and started spinning as fast as he could causing a small tornado to engulf around him causing some of the nano sized bat's to get flown off of him. Kabuto encounters Kakuzu While starting his tournament in the Takigakure regionKabuto dons his cloak and heads out to being his quest for the Legendary items .. KUKUKU He laughed amongst himself When I win it all the Items that once were used by the Sage himself will be mien I will be another step closer to the sage of the Six paths than ever.. and I can repay that bastard Tobi for betraying me the way he did after the war he pondered on While discussing his plans amongst himself he notices a figure tailing Come out you have been discovered there is no reason to not show youself any further Kabuto remaked as his tailed slow sat up right on his shoulders Hmm well then since you asked politely Kakuzu said stepping out You are apart of this tournament to aren’t '' he asked ''Of course.. those tools would finally give an introvert like myself the chance to find my true selfand finally be noticed in this world he remarked Exactly…. how ever I couldn’t careless for the those tools I understand that the other prize is a large sum of money all rounded up and put together by each of the nations across the world 250 million ryos to be exact that’s my only reason to even enter and will have my hands on that kind of money he said calmly unzipping his jacket How a truce then... we each look after each others goal and watch each others back until it comes down to the situation where our difference can no longer be put aside.. what do you say to this Kabuto said confidently trying to play to Kakuzu interests…….. A tempting offer but I have a bit of a problem with teams you see once you get on my nerves I’ll be forced to kill you..... I’ve killed my previous Partners over the last few years Kakuzu Commented while keeping a close eye on him... The only partner I didn’t kill was Hidan and that was because he was immortal in a sense. From a distance Kioto had been following Kabuto and it was time for him to make his move so he pulled an arrow out of his stash and readied his bow and shot an arrow at Kabuto and Kakuzu. What nerve Kakuzu said as both he and kabuto went into defensive positions..'' Attacking from the shadows like that why don’t you on out and try that again''....'' Actually that would be the best style of attacking where the enemy cant you see '' Kabuto remarked its makes being the predator more fun if you ask me KUKUKU Well good thing no one asked you ..... now keep you mouth shut and let find this whoever ever did this Kakuzu responded The tag hit the ground right between kabuto and kakuzu and exploded.